El deber entre un héroe, y un padre
by MexicanTops
Summary: Este es un fanifc dedicado al grupo Testigos de Isayama, en teoría al capitulo 107 del manga.


La carroza viajaba muy despacio, en un terreno accidentado por la lluvia que azotaba inclemente. En su interior iban Eren y Hanji, ahora suprema comandante de la legión de reconocimiento. En su mente y su vista absorta en la noche lluviosa, Hanji lamentaba el que Erwin no estuviera ahí, el saber del mundo exterior. Pero sobre todo, que aun tras años conociéndolo, no sabe que es lo que él hubiese hecho en estas circunstancias, con todo lo referente al clan asiático, Mare, el puerto, y el supuesto plan de Zeke Jaeger, su responsable asesino. ¿Cuál habría sido su postura ante la idea de que Historia dejara descendencia a tan corta edad? Ella sabía que era muy normal entre familias remuneradas y de la realeza el procrear a cortas edades, pero esto se le hacía descabellado.

Eren por otra parte, solo permanecía de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido. Pero el movimiento del carruaje no lo dejaba dormir ni un poco, tan solo descansaba. Después son advertidos por el chofer del carruaje, que ya estaban por llegar, lo cual despierta al joven, quien al mirar por la ventana, observa un pequeño castillo antiguo, custodiado por algunos soldados. Al bajar del carruaje y correr al interior para resguardarse de la lluvia, Eren finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Comandante… ¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó mientras la mujer se secaba el cabello y desataba la coleta, se veía extraña, y ciertamente más femenina con el pelo suelto.

—Es un viejo castillo que se supone, es donde el rey o reina en este caso, viene a ocultarse junto con sus comandantes en caso de una guerra o ataque. En pocas palabras esto es un bastión. Aquí es donde está Historia, la trajimos aquí porque hay muchos que como sabrás, se oponen a la idea que tú ya conoces. —Hanji nota que Eren aunque siempre tiene la misma mirada afilada y desafiante, tiene los puños tan apretados que hasta las venas se le hinchan.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?... —Preguntó otra vez, pero ahora muy amenazante. Hanji agacha la mirada con cierta vergüenza, luego la alza con decisión para desafiar la mirada de león de Eren.

—Ella te eligió a ti Eren Jaeger… Historia quiere que tú seas el padre de su prole. —El joven no se movió, no habló, ni parpadeó. Únicamente se quedó congelado en su lugar, para segundos después renovar sus facciones en la cara de furia que suele poner.

— ¡¿Por qué?!... —Rugió el joven estremeciendo el lugar. —Yo estoy en contra de que haga esto, es una demencia. El plan de Zeke no es confiable aún… estas memorias que se retuercen en mi cabeza como lombrices… Krueger, el anterior portador del titán de asalto antes de mi padre, dijo… si, él dijo que por eso convirtió a Dina, ya que por su sangre real la harían parir una y otra vez. Ahora estamos cometiendo el mismo error… ¡¿ES QUE NO LO VEN?! —Volvió a rugir, sin embargo Hanji sonrió tan levemente que Eren ni lo notó.

—Es por eso… que ella te eligió.

Varias horas atrás, Historia ya había sido llevada a dicha fortaleza, donde en sus aposentos miraba al cielo, hacia la tormenta que se avecinaba, como un presagio. Además de eso, había algo en el castillo, en el ambiente, como polvo pesado que se asentaba. Sin embargo, pese a que trataba de engañarse, y a su reflejo en la ventana, no lo hacía con sus manos que temblaban, y sus piernas igual con el deseo de salir huyendo. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, no quería hacer esto. ¿Cómo es que aceptó el hacer esto en primer lugar? ¿Cómo se le cruzó por la cabeza que debía aceptar semejante disparate, en pos de los demás? Entonces la lluvia comenzó despacio, y en esa tranquilidad, vio los ojos de su hermana Frieda en la ventana, ojos que gritaban, ojos que esperaban. Los ojos se convirtieron en los de Ymir, en la ilusión de una promesa que se alejaba en las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal. La promesa de vivir por ella misma, y para ella misma, nunca para otros, y estaba faltando esa promesa. Viendo su reflejo, pareció ver una gota de lluvia resbalar a la altura de su ojo como una lagrima, después lo confirmó, la lágrima era real. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, dio orden de entrar, tratándose de la misma Hanji quien le daba escalofrió el ver a esa pobre… niña. Esa niña, ofreciéndose voluntariamente a algo demente.

—Majestad ya trajimos aquí a los candidatos para… —No pudo continuar, tomó aire y prosiguió. —Ya que elegiste acceder a esto, al menos trajimos a los chicos más guapos de la legión, y uno que otro del reino. Los acabo de ver y no están nada mal, esperan por usted en el recibidor.

Historia no dijo nada, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando pasó por delante de Hanji,

Esta apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que estaba formando parte de esto? Despierta Hanji, despierta pensaba llevándose la mano al rostro. Siguió a la joven reina por el pasillo, esta entonces decide detenerse para escuchar, y ver a los candidatos sin que estos se diesen cuenta. Efectivamente se trataban de jóvenes hombres que cualquier mujer se le haría agua la boca, y quizás algo más con verlos, cuerpos atléticos, un par de rubios como ella, los demas de cabello negro. Rostros refinados y atractivos, uno de ellos era incluso menor de edad que ella, quizás de 14 años, ya que incluso tenía la chaqueta de recluta. Aun así lucia serio, confiado y atractivo.

—No puedo esperar a ver a la reina, la vi en su coronación… es tan hermosa, estoy seguro que me elegirá a mí. —Dijo uno de ellos.

—Sueña mi amigo, me elegirá a mí. Estará tan encantada conmigo que me acabaré casando con ella y seré el nuevo rey. —La plática se tornó una discusión, una batalla de egos o lo más parecido a la lucha de los machos de una manada por del derecho a aparearse. Actuaban igual que animales, Hanji al oírlos sintió el deseo de ir y abofetearlos a todos.

—Ninguno… —Se apresuró Historia. —No quiero a ninguno de ellos…—Historia mira a Hanji con una extraña determinación no propia de ella. —Pero también ya elegí a alguien… tráiganme… a Eren. —Hanji sudó frio y caliente a la vez cuando la escuchó decir eso.

—Majestad… Eren está en contra de esto, y es tan testarudo que no lo habremos de convencer con nada, ni a patadas accedería. —Hanji pudo imaginar la razón de esta decisión, pues ella y Eren habían compartido unos momentos a solas donde pudieron conocerse mejor, y donde él llegó a ser un nuevo amigo, y alguien en quien Historia podía confiar.

—Precisamente, es por eso que lo elijo a él. —Hanji con su único ojo, forma una mueca de desconcierto, entonces su rostro de ilumina comenzando a entenderlo. —Ya los escuchaste a ellos, solo les interesa una cosa y es repugnante. Eren por el contrario está firmemente convencido de que esto no debe hacerse, a él la corona no le interesa… y se preocupa por mí. Es por él que hemos llegado hasta aquí, por cosas buenas y malas que han pasado.

—Aun así ¿cómo haremos para…

—Tráiganlo sin decirle nada… yo lo convenceré. —Interrumpió.

—No me refería a él, ya había pensado en eso. Me refiero a Mikasa… tú, digo usted sabe lo que ella siente por él. Si esto resulta, cuando ella se entere… Además son amigas también ¿no es así? —Historia cerró los ojos y apretaba los puños por eso último, ¿a quién debía escoger entonces? ¿Armin? ¿Jean o Connie? Quizás le hubiese gustado Reiner si no fuese del enemigo. —Está bien majestad, iré por él. Volveré en un par de horas, por favor trate de dormir hasta entonces.

Hanji fue a buscar de inmediato al chofer del carruaje quien estaba calentándose junto al fuego y a punto de beber té y comer una sopa caliente, cuando todo es arruinado por la orden de su comandante. En el camino, la mujer se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y lo frotaba entre sus dedos, pensando una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Hanji? Erwin no permitiría esto, lo del puerto sí, pero al haber revelado la idea de hacer que Historia dejara descendencia, Erwin no hubiese dudado en asesinar a todos ahí. A los de Mare y a la gente del este por igual. Él no hubiese dudado en decirles a todos que se fueran a su puta casa.

Una hora más tarde, la tormenta había arreciado, pero llegaron a la capital del muro interior donde en el castillo, aún estaban los dichos invitados de Yelena, juntos a los otros comandantes como Pixis. Quiso llegar en silencio, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero tuvo la pésima suerte de que se encontró con la señora Kiyomi Azumabito, quien al ver a la comandante, se precipitó a su encuentro.

—Hanji-san buenas noches. ¿La reina ya eligió un… pretendiente? —Hubo un momento que la mujer comandante sintió el deseo de borrarle esa resbalosa y molesta sonrisa a la mujer asiática, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Si… lo hizo, esperemos que empiecen esta noche… *¡ESTUPIDA!* —Pensó esto último para ella misma, en su forzada sonrisa. Se apartó rápidamente diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Llamó inmediatamente Pixis quien no la hizo esperar, y le contó lo sucedido. El maduro hombre escuchó atentamente con una mano en el mentón, siempre pensativo y abierto a opiniones.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido que lo eligiera y creo que… bueno podría ser más benéfico. Digo, el "Rey de los titanes" por decirlo así, con la "Reina de la humanidad"… digno para historias en el futuro.

—No es solo eso Pixis, necesitaré tu ayuda. Llama a Eren con mentiras a que vaya a la entrada, donde lo esperaré. Pero sobre todo contén a sus amigos, sobre todo a la chica Mikasa… ella sin duda mataría a todos por impedir que Eren vaya. —Pixis suelta una carcajada, después recobra la compostura. —Se nota que conoces muy bien a tus soldados Hanji… muy bien… lo haré. Espera a Eren Jaeger en 5 o 10 minutos. —Antes de salir, el anciano se paró frente a la puerta. —Hanji… ¿Por qué accedes a esto? Tú no eres así. —La mujer se queda en silencio unos momentos.

—Erwin… él fue quien puso a Historia como reina ¿Qué clase de comandante seria si desobedeciera la decisión de la reina que instauró mi comandante? —Pixis salió de inmediato de la sala donde estaban. Fue a otra más apartada donde Eren y compañeros de legión permanecían en abrupto silencio, calentándose junto al fuego. Eren sentado con el mentón sobre las manos, absorto en el fuego, siempre pensando, incluso en su mente siempre luchaba. La risa de Pixis hace un momento se borró, pues en el regazo de Eren, Mikasa dormía plácidamente, como una niña. Armin, leía libros que le regalaron de Mare, muy interesado y metido en su lectura. Cuando Pixis se apersonó, aprovechó que Mikasa dormía y le pidió a Eren venir en silencio. Este se levanta con mucho cuidado y deja a la chica durmiendo en el sillón, y no se fue sin antes taparla con una manta.

—Volveré en un momento. —Musitó al rubio que solo le levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. —Comandante Pixis, señor. —Dijo ya fuera de la habitación, muy obediente y haciendo el saludo militar de Paradis.

—Jaeger, tu comandante te espera afuera, quiere que la acompañes y te sugiero no hacerla esperar, parece importante. —Eren respondió obediente, el viejo soltó un suspiro de alivio de que no sospechara nada. Sin embargo, la escena de hace unos segundos le revolvió el estómago. Al final, él también es participe de este disparate. Eren fue ante Hanji quien le pidió ir con ella, prometiendo contarle una vez lleguen a su destino que no estaba lejos.

La historia retoma su curso. Cuando Eren descubre que lo llevaron para ser quien le dé su semilla a Historia, sus ojos centellaron furibundos. Sintió que se burlaban de él cuando detesta esta idea, cuando es quien está más en contra de esto. Pero tras escuchar la razón de Historia para elegirlo a él, su ira no se apaciguó ni un poco, solo lucia más calmado. Parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, pero Hanji le dijo que al menos fuese a ver a Historia, hablar con ella a ver "quien convencía a quien". De muy mala gana aceptó, llegando a puertas de la habitación de la chica, este permaneció ahí varios minutos, incluso la misma Hanji se apartó de ahí, y desde la oscuridad del pasillo lo vio. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció, con la mirada clavada en la madera de esa puerta, los puños siempre apretados, quizás pensando que diría. Finalmente al relajar las manos, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, y se encontró a Historia sentada al borde de la cama, cepillándose el cabello. Al volver la vista, vio al joven con los ojos llenos de ira y decepción, pero también llenos de una determinación apasionante.

— ¿Será que?... —Pensó Hanji cuando vio al chico entrar, su único ojo se abrió al límite, y sus facciones se pusieron rígidas, ante una idea que asaltó su mente. — ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Historia, ella está… enamorada de Eren…

En la inquietante penumbra que daban un par de velas, y el golpeteo de una tormenta que no daba señales de terminar, Eren avanzó. Historia no hizo ninguna expresión ni dijo nada, menos cuando Eren tomó una silla y se sentó como a 2 metros de ella. No iba dispuesto a lo que le pidieron hacer, sus ojos mostraban otra intención. Con vergüenza, Historia apartó la mirada, su mano apretó la sabana de la cama. Entonces comienza a quitarse el vestido, únicamente descubriendo sus hombros.

—Eren yo…

—Detén esto… detenlo ya. —Interrumpió con su mirada fría de verde esmeralda. —No te atrevas a mirarme con esos ojos, los ojos de Krista. Quiero que me mires como Historia, la que conocí esa tarde en la cabaña, la que conocí en la cueva. —A la pobre chica se le resbalaron varias lágrimas, pero a él no le importó decirle eso, no le importó herir sus sentimientos.

—No… no puedo, soy la reina y ya acepté… tengo que hacerlo.

—Entonces vámonos, lejos… muy lejos. —La joven reina miró azorada al chico ante la firmeza y decisión con la que dijo eso. —Es de noche y llueve, si me convierto en titán, nadie nos alcanzará… Iremos al puerto, tomamos un bote y te llevo a donde quieras, donde seas feliz. Hay más naciones allá afuera, donde nadie te obligará a hacer esto. —Historia comenzó a reír entre dientes, luego carcajadas entre llantos, lágrimas que escurrían el maquillaje de sus ojos, pero Eren ni así doblegaba su mirada.

— ¿Crees que no lo había pensado? Hasta pensé en meterme una bala en la boca hace unos minutos… Digo, no suena mal, se trabajar y vivir en el campo… puedo cuidarme sola. Pero… no puedo dejar aquí a esta gente que ahora confía en mi como su reina.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué llegas ten lejos por esto?... ¿por el plan de Zeke? —Murmuró en una risa seca. —No confío en él ni en su plan aun… menos con esto… quieren cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Por favor el maldito quiere que te lo comas tú ¿y luego qué? Que le pases a tu hijo el poder titán a la joven edad de 12 o 13 años, para que luego también deba heredar ese poder, sin el derecho a vivir su vida… ser un esclavo. Hemos sido peones en un tablero, cartas a jugar por mucho tiempo historia y ya me cansé. Quiero ser el jugador de mis propias cartas, de mi vida por una vez… eso quiero para todos, incluyéndote. —Historia no podía quitar la vista de Eren, de esa temeridad en sus ojos, de esa tenacidad. — ¿Harás trizas así la promesa de Ymir? Sacrificas tu vida a la primera orden que te dan, eso no es una reina, es más ni siquiera una persona. No piensas por ti, no piensas en ti primero. Si vas a ser madre que sea porque tú lo quieras, por compartir el cariño que nunca te dieron, por compartir la vida con una criatura que con dulzura te llame madre. Yo perdí a mi madre, la vi como se la comían… Aún hoy recuerdo las cenas que preparaba, y como me cuidaba cuando enfermaba. —Eren finalmente se suelta a llorar, pero se secó las lágrimas. —Yo lucho porque es necesario, porque no quiero que otro niño vea a su madre ser devorada… y ellos te piden dejes descendencia, para que esa descendencia… te coma algún día. Ahora vienes y me pides que sea descendencia también sea mía… maldita seas… ¡maldita! —Rugió, y su bramido fue tal que llamó la atención de Hanji, también de otros soldados que temieron por la reina. Pero antes de entrar, a Hanji le dio curiosidad y miró por el ojo de la cerradura. —No hagas esto Historia… los planes no tienen por qué seguirse al pie de la letra… las reglas son para romperse. —Historia entonces agachó la mirada, incapaz de mirar esos dominantes ojos directamente. —No voy a ser partícipe de esto… solo quería decírtelo.

—Tienes razón… perdóname por haberte hecho venir. —Llena de vergüenza y decepción a sí misma, Historia se encamina a la ventana, y se queda mirando al exterior. —Tengo tanto miedo… quiero ayudarlos, quiero ser la reina de la que sientan orgullosos, pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Tu como lo haces? ¿Cómo haces para ser tan valiente? No es por el poder titán, porque te vi aquella vez que salvaste a Eren de ser comido por un titán, y nunca dudaste… aun sin saber que tenías ese poder, tú eras valiente y decidido. Quisiera ser así, quisiera ser como tú… perdón por hacerte venir. —Historia se exalta cuando siente la mano de Eren en su hombro, lo ve en el reflejo.

—Cuando te conocí como Historia… no, después de la cueva… yo creí que tú eras la fuerte, y yo el débil. —Historia lleva su mano a tomar la de Eren que tiene en el hombro, al tocarlo y percibir el calor, sintió como un escalofrió que bajaba por toda su espalda.

—Por eso… por eso te elegí… ¿tú me eliges? —Historia se giró para ver al joven directo a los ojos. Por un momento, algo tembló en la profundidad de los ojos de ambos, Eren se acercó al oído de Historia pasando su mano tras su nuca.

—Te elijo… —Acto seguido, fue dudoso, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, aun así hubo un beso.

—Está hecho… retírense, aquí no pasa nada. —Dijo Hanji desde fuera de la habitación, de un cumulo de emociones, tanto triste como feliz, aunque esto último no supo la razón. En la quietud de la habitación, entre gentiles besos, Eren deslizó el cierre del vestido de Historia, entonces siente como esta se estremece y retrocede de golpe.

—Eren… tengo… tengo mucho miedo. —Tartamudeó.

—Entonces detenlo y ya… —Fue entonces que ella agudizó su mirada, se apartó para dejarse caer el vestido, y que Eren viese su figura que lo dejó paralizado, en completo shock. Esa piel pálida, esas ligeras curvas, esas delgadas y sensuales piernas, el rosa de sus pechos.

—Ya no podemos parar.

—Que hipócrita soy… vine a decirte que detuvieras esto, que no sería participe ¿Cómo lo lograste? —Caminó hacia el chico, meneando las caderas muy sensualmente.

— ¿Somos humanos no? Esto es naturaleza humana, ya iniciamos esto… terminémoslo. —Eren entonces se quitó la chaqueta, luego la camisa, dejó ver su abdomen plano y sus pectorales. Historia se puso roja como un tomate y apartó la mirada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente pones esa cara?

—Nada… es solo que… los entrenamientos han hecho un buen trabajo en ti…

Mientras tanto, Armin absorto en sus lecturas no se dio cuenta que Eren había tardado. Sin embargo Mikasa comenzó a despertar, y pronto se da cuenta que el chico no está. Inmediatamente pregunta a donde fue, obteniendo una respuesta de Armin de que Pixis había ido a buscarlo. Es cuando se da cuenta de la hora, y que ya es demasiado. La joven Ackerman salió a buscar al comandante, encontrándolo hablando con Kiyomi y sus guardias tras ella. Justo en ese momento terminaron de hablar y Pixis sintió un escalofrió al ver a la muchacha acercarse.

—Comandante Pixis, lamento interrumpirlo siendo ya tan tarde pero mi amigo dijo que lo vio con Eren, que usted fue a buscarlo. —Pixis estuvo a punto de hablar, buscando en su mente la mejor mentira que pudiese, o disfrazar la verdad.

—Eren Jaeger fue elegido hermosura. —Interrumpió la mujer Kiyomi. Mikasa entonces siente una premonición escalofriante al oír eso.

— ¿Elegido como?... ¿a qué se refieren? —Mikasa puso su más sangrienta mirada de amenaza como nunca antes la había dibujado en su cara. — ¿Dónde está?

—Está con la reina, él le dará su semilla para así perpetuar el linaje real. —A la chica casi se le paró el corazón, y Pixis sintió el deseo de dispararle en la cara a aquella bruja de ojos alargados. —Oh pequeña, sé cómo te sientes… un corazón roto duele, pero tú no perteneces aquí. Ven conmigo, ven a tu verdadero hogar. —Sin embargo, pese a sus amables palabras, la mujer siente terror pues en la mirada de Mikasa, unos ojos demandantes de sangre y muerte, apretando los dientes casi rompiéndoselos ella misma.

— ¿Dónde está?... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! —Cuando quiso ir a tomar a la mujer por el cuello de su ropa y obligarla a hablar, Mikasa fue sometida con destreza marcial por los sirvientes de la mujer. Mikasa entonces comenzó a gritar y maldecir tan fuerte, como si preanunciara un sepelio. El escandalo fue tal que llamó la atención de todos. Armin no tardó en llegar y al ver a Mikasa furibunda en el suelo, retorciéndose y forcejeando con esos hombres, en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Otros de sus compañeros también se apersonaron, pero cuando trataron de ir a salvarla Pixis se interpuso, en su mirada también había rabia pero les pedía a los demas calmarse y confiar. Arrestó a Mikasa y ordenó que la llevaran a una celda, pero hicieron falta 4 hombres fuertes para contenerla y poder llevársela.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Armin? ¿Por qué Mikasa se puso así de repente? —Preguntó Jean con el rostro desdibujado.

—No lo sé tampoco.

—Es porque Eren Jaeger fue llevado donde su majestad Historia… Ella lo eligió para ser el padre de su hijo. Hanji vino por él y se lo llevó, hace más de una hora. —El lugar permaneció en silencio total, entonces Armin corre a plantarse delante del comandante.

— ¿Dónde está Eren, comandante Pixis? Dígamelo por favor…

—Lo siento, es clasificado joven Arlet… retírense ahora o los arrestaré también. —Para ese momento, la mujer asiática y sus hombres se habían retirado, y fue en esa inclemente quietud que pudieron oír un grito desgarrador de Mikasa proviniendo del área de celdas. Armin fue allá abajo, y pudo pasar a ir a ver a Mikasa quien yacía en posición fetal en el centro de esa celda.

—Es mentira… yo sé que él no lo hará… Eren no se acostará con Historia, él dijo que estaba en contra de eso, que él no apoyaba esa idea.

—Por eso lo eligió… —Mikasa alza la cabeza de un movimiento brusco cuando Armin dijo eso.

—Al ser la reina, y decir que busca un "pretendiente", atraería muchas miradas de indeseables y ambiciosos… Eren en cambio es el menos ambicioso por un trono, y el mas desinteresado. Eso lo hace el candidato más noble, y tener el poder titán lo hace el candidato perfecto. —Armin no quería engañar a Mikasa, no querida darle falsas esperanzas, sus ojos lo decían. La pobre chica sintió como si su mundo de derrumbase, que quedaba desnuda y sola en un plano oscuro. Mikasa entonces, no solo se suelta a llorar, comienza a gritar y retorcerse inexorablemente.

—Eren por favor no vayas a hacerlo… no lo hagas Eren… ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Mikasa tendría suerte de no saber la verdad en ese momento. Eren e Historia ya se estaban entregando mutuamente. Historia abandonando su virginidad, en una mezcla de placer y punzante dolor. Mientras Eren empujaba sus caderas con energía y sin tratar de rendirse. Mientras la chica tiene una mano aferrada con firmeza a las sabanas que ya eran una maraña, con la otra se mordía el dedo en un intento de controlar sus orgasmos y gemidos. Eren entonces se tira sobre ella para verla a la cara, mientras con sus manos acaricia sus piernas y también estruja los pechos tan tibios de la rubia. Acto seguido se dan un beso, y cuando acaban es que el joven empieza a acelerar sus movimientos. Historia abre sus facciones de forma desmesurada y le es imposible no gritar, mas no le era posible articular palabra alguna. Eren aprieta la cara y los dientes mientras sostiene a Historia desde la nuca. Se sienta en la cama y a ella en él. Ahí la beso con pasión jugueteando con sus cabellos. Reunió fuerzas para empujar un par de veces más, Historia exhausta y empapada en sudor se lleva la mano al vientre.

—La tengo… tengo tu semilla Eren. Está caliente, la siento dentro de mí. —Agotada se tiró en la cama, Eren detrás de ella tomándola de la mano, ambos con la vista pegada al techo. — ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

—No, fue mi primera vez ¿y tú?

—También…

Mientras Eren e Historia tuvieron un sueño placentero, agotados por fornicar. Los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento que supieron la verdad, no lo hicieron, pasaron la noche con un nudo en la garganta. Mikasa la peor de todos, no pudo cerrar los ojos para nada, ni siquiera utilizó la cama de la celda. Permaneció en el centro de esta en posición fetal, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y aun así, Armin no se apartó de esa celda, la acompañó todo el tiempo. Escucharon el sonido de pasos acercándose, Pixis y Hanji que se acercaban, firmes y erguidos como tales militares. Armin se puso de pie e hizo el saludo de la legión, entonces Hanji le dio permiso de descanso.

— ¿Dónde está… Eren?... —Musito Mikasa sin mover la cabeza, su voz era tenebrosa, de amenaza y poder.

—Lo siento mucho Mikasa… en verdad lo siento. —Musitó Hanji, tomó aire y suspiró. —Eren fue elegido por Historia, evidentemente él se opuso en primera instancia… pero al final aceptó. —Al joven Armin ahí presente, sus facciones se contraen, las pupilas de los ojos se le encogieron. —Anoche el e Historia fornicaron, la primera de tantas veces necesarias para asegurar la descendencia real. —Mikasa comienza reír entre dientes, de forma siniestra. Luego, su risa se volvió carcajadas ahí en su posición fetal. Los comandantes prosiguieron a retirarse, no liberarían a Mikasa hasta no asegurar que esté calmada y racional.

— ¡Comandante, comandante! ¡Algo pasa! —Gritó Armin, y cuando fueron a ver, Mikasa estaba con convulsiones, se retorcía, cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas frenéticamente. De su boca salía espuma, sus ojos rojos, y se comenzó a arrancar el cabello. Mikasa era víctima en ese momento de un colapso nervioso. Luego, comenzó a alzar su cabeza y azotarse contra el piso, abriéndose una muy grande herida. Cuando los guardias abrieron la celda para entrar, ella pareció sentir su presencia, bruscamente se sentó en el piso, resoplando intensa, los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Movía lentamente su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como una cobra.

—Los voy a… voy a… voy a matarlos a todos… —Se levantó de un movimiento, y más como si pareciese un titán, fue hacia ellos con la boca abierta. Entonces todos sienten una sombra pasar junto a ellos, antes de darse cuenta, Levi apareció y le asestó un fulminante rodillazo en el estómago a Mikasa, esta después, gritó hasta caerse desmayada.

—Levi…

—El escándalo de esta niña se pudo escuchar hasta los pisos superiores. ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo ponerse así?

—Qué Historia eligió a Eren para tu ya sabes que… —Levi trata de no parecer sorprendido, pero le es inútil ocultar la conmoción por lo que escucha.

—¿Apenas se te ocurre contarme mujer? No tienes remedio. Pues ahora habrá que atarla a una cama o algo, porque cuando despierte volverá a tener una rabieta. —Inmediatamente llegaron con una camilla para llevarse a la pobre chica, quien se sintió traicionada, despechada.

—Comandante… yo no soy Mikasa —Musitó Armin, su mirada era de súplica y llena de incertidumbre.

—Ve al norte, sigue el camino, y pasando el mirador verás la ruta a un castillo que se ve en la lejanía… es ahí.

Armin agradeció de inmediato, fue a avisarle a Jean y a Connie para que lo acompañaran, sólo ellos 3. Tomaron unos caballos y galoparon rápido para llegar a donde su comandante les señaló. Pudieron ver el castillo, oculto en una tenue niebla causada por la violenta lluvia de anoche. Entonces cuando se aproximaron al castillo, Jean advierte que Armin se detuvo en seco. Cuando el rubio saca unos binoculares, se lleva una desgarradora sorpresa. Mirando en dirección al balcón más alto, donde contempló algo descorazonaste. Eren, sin camisa sentado en el marco de la ventana, a su lado, Historia, juntos en un abrazo fraternal, más como una pareja. Al pasarle los binoculares a sus amigos, estos no evitaron tener la mima reacción.

— ¡Maldito Eren! ¿No le importan los sentimientos de Mikasa? Voy a patearle el…

—Vámonos… —Interrumpió Armin, dio media vuelta a su caballo y en trote lento emprendió el regreso. Los otros dos chicos no tardaron en seguirlo.

Por los siguientes 10 días, Eren e Historia mantuvieron relaciones de hasta 3 veces por día. Hubo momentos en los que Historia olvidaba porque estaba haciendo eso, víctima del deseo y la naturaleza carnal, se entregó al placer perverso del sexo. Rara vez abandonaban la habitación, todo les era proporcionado. La mejor comida, y también del mejor vino. La noche del décimo día, Historia se despierta y ve a Eren que está sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y la luna.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho esto? —Preguntó la chica.

—Me arrepiento de no haber pensado una manera de evitarlo. —Contestó volviéndose para mirar a la chica quien se fue a sentar junto a él, y recargarse en su pecho expuesto. —Historia… pasado mañana te harán una prueba para determinar si estas en cinta. ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?

— ¿Me preguntas eso ahorita? Deja que primero nazca —Respondió riéndose, mientras él le acaricia el cabello.

—Es que… quiero saber su nombre, por si no estoy ahí para verlo.

—Mmm… si es niña, seria Ymir… si es niño, quizás… Eren, como tú. —Entonces Historia sintió una premonición escalofriante, ya que Eren dijo: "por si no está ahí para verlo". — ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

—El otro día le pregunté a Yelena sobre los otros poderes titán. Hay uno que dicen es el más poderoso, lo llaman el Warhammer. —Eren sostiene a la chica de la mejilla para verla a los ojos. —Historia, recuerdo claramente a esa mujer, Kiyomi Azumabito, que dijo que antes de que cumplas los 13 años si heredas el titán bestia, es que te reproduzcas tanto como puedas ¿lo entiendes? Este hijo es solo el primero de muchos que te van a obligar a tener. No pude evitar que hagas esto, pero voy a evitar que te usen como ganado… Haré una apuesta al destino, y si falló… todo se vendrá abajo. Pero si tengo éxito… evitaré muchas catástrofes.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó con temor en sus ojos.

—Sacrificar mi mente y mi alma, mis sueños… por ti… por todos. Yo tengo el poder titán, yo ya estoy muerto… así que evitaré que otros más mueran.

Se llegó la mañana del doceavo día, tanto Historia como Eren fueron de regreso y escoltados al castillo donde los estaban esperando. Mikasa finalmente se había controlado per estaba custodiada. Cuando Historia en su posición de reina bajó del carruaje, fue recibida como es debido y llevada al interior. Eren fue el segundo en bajar, y jamás olvidaría la mirada de agónica tristeza en sus amigos y en Mikasa. Cuando fue ante ella, no tuvo el valor, ni la vergüenza de mirarla a los ojos y decirle que lo sentía. Sin embargo, atónito se quedó cuando Mikasa llorando se lanza a abrazarlo, tampoco dijo nada, no podía, y sin embargo tampoco podía odiar a Eren. Armin incluso también fue y se abrazaron los tres. La tarde pasó lenta y amarga, muy silenciosa y perturbadora. Cuando alguien quería ir con Eren a que les platicara que o como ocurrió lo de Historia, este no dudaba en lanzarles una trompada tira dientes. Cuando en un momento de la tarde donde todos estaban en un salón en conversaciones medianamente silenciosas, todas fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Hanji y Kiyomi.

—Eren Jaeger, pasa al frente por favor. —Dijo la mujer asiática, Eren fue y se paró delante de ella, saludando. —Jaeger, felicitaciones cumpliste tu encomienda, y enhorabuena por la nueva vida que se avecina. La reina Historia Reiss, está exitosamente embarazada. —Hubo aplausos y vítores de alegría, también de felicitación. Los únicos que no lo hicieron, fueron Mikasa y Armin, Eren lo notó al mirar de reojo. Cuando les pidieron a todos salir al exterior, tomar posiciones como soldados, porque se haría el anuncio oficial a toda la nación, pues un príncipe o princesa viene en camino. Al salir de la habitación, absolutamente nadie notó como Eren se quedó atrás para hablar con la mujer asiática. —Jaeger, estoy seguro de que tú hermano estará mas que feliz de saber que el primer hijo de la realeza también será tuyo.

—No es eso para lo que quiero hablarle señora. —Contestó muy desafiante, la mujer borró finalmente su sonrisa, por una más seria y atenta. —Quiero que me lleve a Mare, por favor.

— ¡¿Qué?! Estás loco de remate muchacho, te desean allá para quitarte tu poder.

—Exacto, pero en ese lugar solo hay una persona que conoce mi cara, Reiner Braun el titán acorazado. Ni siquiera mi hermano conoce mi cara… por eso quiero ir, para apoderarme… del titán Warhammer.

—Me asustas muchacho… el poder de ese titán va más allá de tu entendimiento. Lo posee una familia poderosa de Mare, los Taybar. Necesitarías hacerlos salir para eso, y si fracasas…

—Estoy consciente de eso… pero si se obtiene… si lo obtengo, la guerra girará a nuestro favor de manera abrupta, el plan de Zeke tendrá más respaldo y posibilidad de éxito.

Después de eso, Eren desapareció de la vista de todos. La Legión lo buscó desesperadamente, hasta que en un momento, buscaron entre sus cosas, y en una chaqueta Mikasa encontró la carta que él había dejado. En ella el hacía claras sus intenciones, indicaciones muy específicas de que hacer y no hacer.

FIN.

Si vienes del grupo testigos de Isayama, espero te haya gustado. La teoría era simple, Si Eren es el padre del chiquillo, Historia lo eligió por el desinterés de este a ser un rey o por la belleza de la chica, es su amigo más intimo hasta el momento, lo que lo hizo el candidato perfecto, Y tal cual mi fanfic erótico (Una decisión por amor, puede cambiarlo todo). A raíz del embarazo de Historia, y que ese bebé sería el primero de muchos, Eren toma la decisión de un loco al ir a por el Warhammer para tener una ventaja sobre todos, incluso sobre Zeke Jaeger, con una liberación de Paradis más posible, al contar con el titán más poderoso, el plan de que Historia sea usada como ganado se corta de un tajo. Eren fue para proteger a Historia, a sus amigos, y a su hijo no nato. Igual es una teoría que me dio la idea del fanfic, Isayama tiene la última palabra, porque aún no hay posibilidad de que Eren sea el padre, habrá que esperar. Saludos a todos.


End file.
